Away Team 7868945
by MrsEm
Summary: Being part of an Away Team was never the plan for Fallon Wright but fate, or James T Kirk would have it otherwise. She's not Starfleet, she's not interested in chasing adventure, yet here she is. There are things in this world and other worlds that are greater than ourselves and we must come together to fight for what's right. J. Kirk, L. McCoy & OC take centre stage.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own Star Trek. This story is inspired by Rambo.

 **Chapter One – Chance Meeting**

He noticed her across the mess, taking fresh produce into the kitchen. McCoy, noticing his friend had paused with a fork full of food an inch from his mouth exhaled loudly and put his own utensil down.

"No Jim."

"What? You don't even know what I'm looking at." Kirk tried to look shocked.

"Yes I do and I repeat, no Jim." McCoy continued to eat.

"Who do we have on board who isn't Starfleet?" Jim asked..

"I'm not being a party to this." The Doctor began to clean up his lunch before him from the table.

"There's sanitation, who else?" The Captain continued, seemingly oblivious.

"Good bye Jim."

"Hydroponics! They're not Starfleet, makes sense." Kirk began to follow the Doctor through the busy mess hall, unaware of the stares he was receiving from the young Ensigns. It was unusual to see the Captain dining with the other officers.

"My God man! You're impossible!"

"You wouldn't have me any other way." Kirk smirked.

"Wouldn't I?" McCoy growled. He continued to make his way to the exit, assuming Kirk was behind him he began discussing what was on the agenda for the day, when realising he couldn't hear the Captain's footsteps behind him he stopped and turned. Kirk was speaking with one of the kitchen staff. "Unbelievable." Turning on his heel he made his way back, stopping just short of his friend. Catching the back end of the conversation that was taking place he realised, as he suspected that Jim was questioning the kitchen staff member on whom the hydroponics contractor was. This he knew was for one reason only, they must be of the female persuasion.

"Jim." He almost barked.

"Just a minute Bones."

"Captain, we have a meeting in 5 minutes." Placing the emphasis on the word 'Captain', the Doctor persisted. He wasn't sure why he was bothering, Jim was like a Cat with a ball of string when it came to this stuff.

"I might be late, Captain's prerogative." He threw him a sideways glance. As McCoy was about to leave the very source of all this commotion came out of the kitchen. Her head down, arms laden with empty crates, McCoy understood instantly why the woman had caught the Captain's attention, to his surprise however, the contractor gave the Captain a professional nod and continued on her way. Now this wasn't the usual reaction he'd come to expect from women meeting James Kirk, but he had to laugh. This small gesture had seemingly stumped his friend.

"I guess you're off your game Jim." The Doctor couldn't keep the amusement from his voice.

"She was busy, probably had to be somewhere." Kirk mused.

"Yeah, probably."

Fallon Wright was running late, she had already sowed a new crop of corn in cargo bay six and was now on her way back from the mess hall after dropping off the potatoes she had dug up this morning with Chef. The team was down a few members of staff after Commander Spock had brought back a new species of plant from the away mission earlier that week that, until two days ago they had been unaware of its hallucinogenic qualities. This meant a number of staff were held up in quarantine in the med bay until the effects wore off. After working through her list of jobs for the morning she sat at her small desk in the back of cargo bay seven.

Hydroponics spread over four cargo bays, down several layers of the saucer section of the U.S.S Enterprise. Unless you worked down there you were unlikely to see any officers bar a few engineers every now and again. This suited Fallon, she preferred working alone or at the very least with as little interaction with others as possible. She was happiest with her plants and veg, preferring their company. They didn't answer back. Fallon had found herself on the Star ship after her Mentor at the International Botanical Congress put her name forward as a specialist contractor to the Federation. A horticulturist by profession, specialising in phytology and multicellular xenological organisms she provided a service not readily found within Starfleet, especially after the Armada it found itself a part of four years ago.

Fallon was a land lover, it had taken her a number of months to become accustomed to the replicated gravity and atmospheric surroundings of a Star ship. So much so that she had purposely grown a small patch of lawn in the back of one of cargo bays, just large enough for her to remove her boots and socks when she was off shift, she would lay down on it on occasion when she was missing home the most. Throwing her apple core in the refuse she stood and stretched. Yes there was machinery that helped with the heavy work, but there was nothing like getting your hands dirty. When Fallon had come aboard she had requested from the Quartermaster some unusual equipment, namely 21st Century spade and shovel. The Andorian had looked at her strangely but, after some research assured her that he would be able to acquire the equipment. So, after removing her light brown jacket, Fallon got to work digging up the root vegetables that had been maturing in the rapid growth simulator. Turnips first, Pumpkin, Vulcan Radishes (Fallon knew they weren't Radishes but that's the closest thing they resembled). Coming across a rather entrenched arrowroot Fallon pushed hard around the solid soil, her hand slipping she instantly felt a sharp pain on the palm of her hand. Clutching it to her thigh as she got up onto her feet she let out a few expletives under her breath. Hissing loudly, she momentarily wondered if she even wanted to look at the injury. Stealing herself for what she was about she see, she looked at her left palm, the gash was long and bleeding profusely. She grabbed her discarded jacket and held it against the gash, going to the small first aid box she kept in her desk she realised quickly enough that no amount of plasters or bandages was going to cut it. As much as she hated to admit it, a trip to the med bay was in order. She managed to evade any such visit previously but there was always a first for everything. Having to review the ship's schematics on her PADD to find out where the closest med bay was (there was the main one and a number of smaller versions sporadically spread across the ship) she left the cargo bay, her hand wrapped in an insufficient bandage. After a long walk down the many corridors and a few turbo lift rides she came to subsidiary med bay 3, on spotting a very pleasant looking nurse she gave the woman a look of 'Yes I know, I'm sorry to be a bother' look.

"What do we have here?" The Bajoran asked.

"My hand slipped." Fallon answered apologetically. The nurse led her over to one of the beds and told her to hop up. Doing as she instructed, Fallon watched for a moment the nurses and doctors going about their business. Everybody seemed to be busy, attending to patients, restocking shelves etc. The nurse then returned with a number of items on a tray which she sat down.

"Let's get this cleaned up and you can be on your way." The nurse stated warmly.

"Thank you." Fallon was feeling light headed, closing her eyes she concentrated on her breathing, slowing it down, inhaling through her mouth and exhaling through her nose.

"Are we okay?" The woman asked? A tinge of concern lacing the question.

"Yes, I just don't do well with blood, anybody else's and I'm fine, my own, not really." Fallon tried to smile but seeing spots forming in her peripheral vision she knew what was about to happen.

"If you don't mind nurse, I think I may lie down." Fallon twisted her body round and lifted her legs onto the bed, slowly lowering her torso and head. Careful not to move her hand away from the nurse's she again closed her eyes.

"Would you like something for the dizziness?"

"No, I'll be fine in a minute." The nurse continued to clean up the wound and then picking up a dermal regenerator sealed the gash closed until all that was left was a pink line.

"Well, that'll do it." The nurse gave her a smile and then walked away. Swinging her legs back over the side of the bed Fallon gingerly placed her weight on her feet. Walking to the nurse's station she thanked the Bajoran and made her way to the exit. As the doors slid open she was almost knocked over by somebody coming the other way.

"Watch where you're going!" McCoy barked, taking a wide birth around Fallon and continuing on his way. Fallon took a step back, still slightly shocked at the rudeness of the altercation. Usually, Fallon would have dismissed the situation, not being one for making a scene but as her head and hand were still throbbing she paused in the door way.

"My apologies Doctor, obviously I was wrong in thinking this door worked as both entry and exit to the med bay." Seeing the fleeting moment of shock register on the Doctor's face was enough for Fallon, she turned and continued on her way not waiting for any further response. "Rude!" Was the only word she muttered as she entered the turbo lift.

Doctor McCoy knew instantly that he had been in the wrong, but damn it if he didn't have to visit every one of the med bays nearly every week to tow all the nurses back in line. Nurse Chapel did a sterling job but there were times when a good old putting the fear of God in them wasn't needed. He shouldn't have made the comment to the woman leaving the med bay as he was coming in, he certainly realised he shouldn't have made the comment when she called him on it and left before he could respond. It was only moments after as he was checking the stock cupboard that he relished he had recognised her. She was the contractor from the mess hall Jim had spotted a few days ago. A part of him was intrigued as to why she had made the visit, after reviewing the case files for that day he had come across hers. Dr Wright had transferred to the ship when they had gone in to space dock before heading out on their five year mission. Reading her professional bio McCoy couldn't help notice the small profile picture to the right, she was quite stunning, large blue eyes the colour of the ocean staring back at him. But the 'all business' look in her eyes and the 'all business' brunette hair wrapped tightly on the top of her head told him everything he needed to know. "You're fighting a losing battle Jim." He muttered to himself.

"Well?" Kirk looked at his friend expectantly.

"Well what?" McCoy wasn't in the mood for games. They had been tracking a gaseous life form for the past 82 hours and in all that time Jim Kirk had insisted his CMO be present on the bridge. Nothing had happened of course, only for that damned Vulcan to get on his nerves even more than before, how that was even possible he didn't understand.

"Captain Kirk, it is illogical to assume the life form bids us no ill intent. Given our previous first contacts it would be wise to assume the opposite." The Vulcan inclined his head slightly, if Bones knew it not to be true he could of swore there was a tinge of sarcasm in the Vulcan's tone.

"Ah, Spock! You've got to live life a little dangerously every now and again." The Captain gave the young Ensign at one of the research stations his thousand watt smile.

"Jim, I've got work to do." Bones had had enough; giving the Captain a nod he left the bridge.

Coffee was in order; he would write himself a prescription for the stuff if he had to. Walking to the mess hall he went straight to the refreshment station. He would usually just go back to his quarters when he was off shift but the Chef had recently acquired some Klingon Raktajino and the idea of a fresh pot was the only thing keeping Bones standing upright. Grabbing a cup and sitting himself down he began looking at his PADD, signing off the recent round of health checks. After half an hour, McCoy was pinching the bridge of his nose, downing the last of the liquid he winced slightly at the bitter aftertaste that comes with gulping down the sediment at the bottom of his cup. Rising out of his chair he made his way to the serving station, Chef was stood stirring an unimaginably large pot of something, it smelled good and it reminded McCoy that he hadn't eaten in a while.

"Can I interest you in my famous Plomeek soup Doctor?" The Chef looked at him earnestly.

"Plomeek? No thank you Chef, I've had enough Vulcan…anything for today." The Doctor gave him a wry sneer, the closest he got to being pleasant.

"You should try it, I got a fresh batch of Plomeek plant from the hydroponics bay this morning and Dr Wright assured me that they're not as bland as the native Vulcan variety, more to your human taste I think you will find." At the mention of Dr Wright McCoy couldn't help but think back to his outburst, grabbing an apple from the basket in front of him he tossed it in the air and caught it with his right hand.

"I'm sure, but no thank you. I'm a Georgian; we're used to Brunswick Stew, Boils and Biscuits.

Let me know when you have those on the menu." With that McCoy took his leave, there was a bottle of Romulan Ale in his quarters he'd relieved last month's Ambassadorial visit of and it had his name on it.

Fallon came out of the kitchen a sidled up to Chef, smelling the vegetable broth her stomach rumbled.

"Somebody's hungry."

"Starving, but I need to get a move on. I have to run tests on the samples the away team brought back from Ceti VII." Chef pulled one of the takeaway meal bowls from the shelf behind him and filled it with the Vulcan stock; passing it to the Botanist he smiled.

"For the road."

"Thanks Chef." She walked out of the mess towards the turbo lift, seeing the door closing she shouted for whoever was inside to hold the door. Making a few hurried skips she squeezed through the door before it closed completely, being careful not to spill her soup.

"Thank you." She politely smiled at her turbo lift companion. The Gentleman beside her was much taller than herself, the top of her head coming in just below his shoulders. She craned her neck to look up at him, realising quite suddenly that it was the incredibly rude Doctor she had briefly met some time ago. The realisation of that fact must have been apparent on her face because the look he returned to her was firstly embarrassment and then a kind of indignation. This was enough to put Fallon on edge and she instinctively took a small step away.

"That smells good." McCoy rumbled out.

"It is." Fallon wasn't sure what the man was trying to accomplish, small talk? Was this his way of apologising? It was all very strange really. McCoy gave a small nod as a way of response.

"I'm Doctor McCoy, Leonard McCoy. I'm the ship's CMO."

"Doctor Wright, the ship's Horticulturist." Fallon straightened her spine, turning herself so she was looking at him directly.

"You were in med bay 3 weren't you?"

"I was."

"A cut on the hand as I seem to recall, don't you have machinery to do that type of thing?" Fallon might have been mistaken but he seemed genuinely interested in his line of questioning.

"I'm a Gardner, not an Engineer. There are times when a bit of elbow grease is all that's needed Doctor. Plus, there's nothing like the feel of dirt under your finger nails and the satisfaction of knowing that you've done a hard day's work." This seemed to be a satisfactory response, as the CMO gave her an approving nod. As he was about to speak again the turbo lift stopped and the doors opened.

"Bones!" Kirk held his arms outstretched as if seeing a long lost relative for the first time.

"Jim." Bones sidestepped the Captain and continued down the hall. Fallon, not being at her level stayed put. The Captain, on noticing who was occupying the small cylindrical lift gave his best smile.

"It's Miss Wright isn't it?" he enquired.

"Doctor Wright, Captain." She tagged the rank on with a slight delay, remembering that although she didn't work directly for Starfleet, she was still under commission of the organisation.

"Doctor Wright, of course. You head up our hydroponics bays do you not? How are our plants doing?" Kirk tried in vain to appear interested.

"Very well thank you, the carnivorous plants are providing some anxiety to the team but nothing we can't handle." Fallon chose to ignore the fact the Captain was leaning in a little too close for comfort.

"Good, good, glad to see all is in working order. We might have some more samples for you soon. Commander Spock has shown interest in a Class M planet not too far from here, I feel an away mission is in order. I'm getting cabin fever you know."

"An understandable by-product of living on a floating tin can." As soon as she said it she knew the Captain had taken offence to her comment. "I mean, what I meant to say was being away from land can be difficult for some. In no way did I infer any kind of inferiority or transgression to the Enterprise." She exhaled quickly; this is why she liked talking to the plants more than people. Not as many opportunities to give offence. Her act of contrition seemed to work, as the Captain became all sweetness and light again.

"Well, as Captain I might find a way of including you on the away mission, we wouldn't want you stuck on this 'tin can' for too long." With that the Captain disembarked with a mock salute.

"Oh no, Captain, please, that's not what I meant. I'm not Starfleet, I don't think protocol even allows me to be a part of an away mission…" by this point Fallon was virtually shouting down the long corridor after the Captain.

Fallon sat in her quarters crossed legged on the small seat near the window. She had spent the last hour sifting through Starfleet's modus operandi trying to find anything related to contractors being party to Starfleet operations. Throwing the PADD down next to her she rubbed the bridge of her nose. She had been made aware of the at times reckless antics of the Captain by the crewmembers who worked in the hydroponic bays but now she understood fully his predilection of pranks. That's what this was, a prank Fallon was sure. As she brushed her teeth her comm lit up, indicating a message had been received. Picking up the communicator she read the message that had been sent from Lieutenant Uhura. It was an instruction to go to the senior officers team brief in the morning for the debrief on the forthcoming away mission. "You've got to be joking?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – New Life**

The next morning Fallon was up early, she hadn't slept all that much, her mind racing with the knowledge that in the space of a very short conversation she had insulted James T Kirk and landed herself on an away mission. Fixing her hair she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Keep your mouth shut Wright." She gave herself a stern look. Zipping up her light brown jacket she placed her communicator in one of the pockets of her trousers. Her uniform, which was much more utilitarian than the Starfleet design, allowed her to load up the pockets and attach tools to the waistband. She tended to wear a sleeveless shirt underneath as some of the bays could be climate controlled for exotic plants. All a dull brown in appearance, this morning the colour matched her mood.

On entering the large conference room she noted that most of the senior officers were already there and seated. Taking a place next to a security officer she placed her hands in her lap, trying not to pick at the small tag of skin near her thumb nail. James Kirk entered the room closely followed by Doctor McCoy, he clocked her instantly and made his way over sitting in the vacant seat beside her.

"How'd you get yourself into this one?" He stared at her intently, for a second Fallon thought the question was rhetorical but then realising he was waiting for an answer she cleared her throat.

"Well..."

"Let's get started shall we?" The Captain declared from the head of the table, he hadn't sat down yet and it occurred to Fallon that he looked different today. He wore a solemn look on his face, his features were strained and yet he was giving off a very strong vibe of 'Captain', of 'Commander' of this vessel. He was professional, mature and right then and there Fallon understood why he was the Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise. For all his cute boy charm, flirting and philandering he was above all a leader, a decision maker and someone not to be trifled with.

"For over fifty years the Qazvin people of Bhu'raq'shma, consisting of peasants, mainly farmers, have fought for survival against the oppressive ruling Bhu'raq'shma military. Torture, murder, rape, mutilation and widespread executions of ethnic minorities have forced a million people into refugee camps and millions more to flee into the forests and mountains to fight a losing battle for their survival. The Federation has called the systematic destruction of the Qazvin people a slow but certain genocide. The struggle between the Qazvin freedom fighters and the ruling Bhu'raq'shma army is the longest running civil war in this planet's history." Kirk continued to explain that although the planet was in ongoing talks with the Federation it was not at this time a member. Although progress was being made, one such example of this progress was allowing an away team to travel to the planet for research and medical supplies purposes only. Cultural, geographical and botanical. Fallon realised she was finding it hard to swallow. "Not to worry Dr Wright, we're taking our best and brightest." Kirk tried to give her a reassuring smile, it didn't go unnoticed to Fallon and the majority of the officers that the smile didn't reach his eyes.

 **Bhu'raq'shma**

A large military truck pulled up alongside a deserted rice paddy. In the near darkness a group of ten soldiers lead out a terrified cluster of five young Qazvin men and roughly shove them to the berm of the paddy. Several of the troopers are no more than 13 to 15 years old. As the young prisoners stand knee-deep in the murky water, the soldiers overtly place bets among themselves...a dead-eyed Major in his thirties, named Ghut, motions to Lt. Ayt, who gestures to two soldiers holding guns. The weapons explode and the darkness suddenly illuminates into a glowing crimson red. The young men, who are situated in a line are ordered to run for their lives. They're frozen in fear as the boisterous soldiers fire shots at their feet. They're still reluctant until Lt. Ayt motions to the soldier at his side and without hesitation the obedient trooper raises his rifle and fires point blank into the nearest prisoner's back. The hapless soul crumbles face first into the dark water. The terror-stricken men commence running, the soldiers cheer for their preferred bets, like one would do for a favourite racing dog. As the men near the opposite bank, the prisoner in the centre steps on a submerged land mine, bursting the muddy water upward like a bloody geyser and sends the man's broken body into the air finally crumbling like a broken doll in to the marshland below. The vocal soldiers pay off one another as the dead-eyed Major Ghut looks on without emotion.

The away party had landed away from the rendezvous site, unable to get as close as they would have liked. As Fallon took in the surroundings she looked out over the nearby river. A twenty-eight foot well-weathered longboat was drifting up along the nearby shoreline of a tributary. She noticed that a small dugout canoe was being towed behind the longboat. On-board there were stacks of perforated crates that looked to house captured wildlife. Fallon noticed a young man steering the old craft, as a yellowed wilting cigarette dangled from the corner of his parched mouth. His sun-creased eyes peered into the dense shoreline while the boat drifted to a near stop. Further down the shore she noticed the figures of two men manoeuvring cautiously among the foliage.

While the rest of the away team were organising their supplies and checking the readings of their hand-held sensors Fallon gazed at the hot sun, settling her sight on the horizon she noticed a second young man sweating profusely as he attempted to lure what looked like a large poisonous snake away from its hiding spot. Attempting to seize the snake's tail with a long stick, the creature angrily struck and rapidly slithered off.

The away team had landed just outside of one of the small Qazvin villages, vine-covered Bhu'raq'shma temples could be seen nestled in the nearby forests.

Kirk was taking in the surroundings also, a few yards ahead of where they stood he noticed a local man handing over several large fish he'd clearly caught earlier in the day to a group of saffron robed monks who were stood along the river's bank. Closer to the village, longboats glided into a small weathered pier. Towering poles held huge traditional fishing nets high in the breeze. Kirk walked down the beaten path, drawing closer he noticed a faded painted image of a snake like animal over a large sign. It was written in both standard and the local dialect. Kirk caught sight of the federation insignia nearby. Faint sounds of broken standard and gaudy looped music drifted out from a fairly large teak wood open air building.

"I wonder what's in there?" Fallon asked no one in particular. Walking closer to one of the open windows she peered inside the building, what looked to be a snake charming show was underway. There were rows of bleachers occupied by twenty or so men who were watching a young snake charmer dodge gracefully around a small ten foot boarded circle ring as a pair of aggressive snakes striked at him. Every move of the snake or snake charmer was punctuated by corny dialog from a young native M.C., his ongoing banter sounded bored, as if he had repeated the same speech a thousand times.

Commander Spock had been speaking with the owner of the Qazvin village, Fallon observed him finishing his conversation with the native and approaching Kirk, points in the direction of another native. Kirk made his way back to the team and gestured for them to remain back while he spoke to the man.

"Excuse me?" Kirk tried to get the Qazvin's attention. The man, Gharak, who was in his early thirties turned to look at the Captain, he was wrangling snakes himself. "Dangerous work - I'm James Kirk. Do you have some time to talk?" Gharak eyed the group for a second with an intense gaze. Fallon didn't feel intimidated, but the look was probing, like a man who'd seen it all and could thoroughly read another man's soul. She noticed him look at her directly.

"If you want, I can introduce you to our group now." Kirk caught Gharak's attention again.

"What'd you need?" His standard was broken but sufficient enough for Kirk to be able to understand him.

"I was told it might be possible to rent your boat, we'd like to do that. Is it possible?" Kirk enquired.

"Why?"

"We'd like you to take us up river." All of Kirk's diplomatic training was coming into good use. He kept the warm smile planted on his face.

Gharak went back to his work. "Duerat's a war zone."

Kirk persisted, "We know that. Let me explain, our team are here to carry out research and bring in medical supplies to the Qazvin tribes people. They need all the support they can get, if not, these people won't be around much longer."

He didn't look at him, but continued with his work. "Can't help you."

"I'm sure you could if you wanted to, we'll pay for your time, these people are being wiped out." Gharak eyed him, then turned his attention to the snake hunters in the ring.

"We've asked around and the consensus is you know that part of the river better than anybody. So you're the only one who can help us at this time. By that I mean we have little time to get in there, do what we do, and get back."

"...It's a war zone." Gharak repeated.

"It's not a war it's "systematic" genocide, I understand the risks." Kirk was getting annoyed.

"There's land mines everywhere."

"I know."

"Can't help you out." At this point Kirk wiped the sweat from his brow, looking back at his team who were watching in earnest he turned back to Gharak.

"We're talking about a few hours that could change people's lives."

"Yeah." Gharak's attention was drawn to Fallon. He didn't avert his eyes, even when Fallon shyly looked away when their eyes met.

"We're aware of the risks and like I said before, we're willing to take them."

Gharak laughed "To change people's lives?"

"Yes, you sound like you don't believe that." Kirk was becoming exasperated.

"You bringing in heavy weapons?"

"Of course not."

"Nothin' changin'." Gharak stood up and headed back to his longboat. Kirk walked back to the away team, contemplating what to do next.

"No luck Jim?" McCoy asked.

"Let's go, he's not interested." Fallon had re-joined the group and overheard the conversation between Jim and McCoy.

"Did he say why?" Fallon asked Kirk.

"No, he didn't, let's go." Kirk began to move off when he noticed Fallon walking towards the Qazvin.

"Let's go, don't beg him, it's not worth it." Kirk shouted over to her, McCoy was watching intently also, not particularly happy with the situation they currently found themselves in.

"It is worth it, let me try." Fallon continued away from the team and caught up with Gharak.

"Excuse me..." Fallon brought herself up to her full height, without the Starfleet uniform she was feeling a sense of insignificance. She put on her most professional face. Gharak slowly stopped what he was doing and turned to face her. "My name's Doctor Fallon Wright, what's yours?"

"Why?" Gharak looked at her intently.

"Just asking." She tried to keep her voice light.

"Gharak."

"Is it true you can't take us?" Fallon asked innocently.

"Yeah."

"We only want to charter your boat for a few hours."

"Can't do it." Gharak looked up and down the shoreline as if he'd noticed something.

"Or don't want to?" Fallon shielded her eyes from the sun.

"There's lots of boats around here, ask around." Gharak turned his attention back to Fallon.

"We have and no one's interested, we don't have time to walk around asking other people, I overheard what you were saying to Captain Kirk, and maybe you don't want to feel responsible if something goes wrong, I understand that, but I think we're going to be alright, I believe everything'll be fine, we've come a long way not to finish what we started." Fallon gave a look over her shoulder, McCoy, Spock and Kirk were watching intently. She saw that Gharak had glanced over at Kirk who appeared to be agitated by Fallon's close proximity to Gharak.

"He talk you into this?" Gharak tilted his head in Kirk's direction.

"...What?"

"Did he talk you into it?" Gharak repeated.

"No, he didn't have to, I wanted to help." Fallon stated confidently. Gharak wanted to respond but decided against it after looking at the woman's impassioned expression. "I don't know anything about you and it looks like you don't want to know anything about us but we need to help, that's who we are, that's what we've travelled a long way to do." Kirk had had enough, he started making his way over.

"Doctor Wright, let's go" Fallon chose to ignore him.

"You live so close to it, and it doesn't bother you?" she asked.

"You're name's Fallon?" Gharak asked.

"Yes."

"Fallon, you've got a few good reasons worth stayin' alive for?" Gharak was staring at the away team, McCoy had come to Kirk's side.

"Of course, why?"

"Cause there's none here worth dying over." Gharak began to walk off.

"No one's talking about dying. You're not religious, are you?" Fallon placed her hands on her hips. Kirk was alerted by Fallon's rise in volume. "I mean, do you believe in anything?" Gharak kept walking away. "You pray with faith, and you act with courage. People weren't put here to just be killed off for no reason; that isn't the way it's suppose to be, that wasn't the plan!"

"Sure about that?" Gharak laughed although the laughter didn't reach his eyes.

"Yes I am." Fallon studied Gharak unreadable expression, dispirited, she turned and started off towards Kirk and McCoy.

"How many are you?" Gharak shouted after her.

"Six." Fallon turned and answered.

"If I'm here tomorrow mornin' I'll take you - if I'm not, I'm not."

"I understand - Thank you." Fallon gave Gharak a warm smile and turned back to the team.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - New Civilisations**

It was night time in one of the Qazvin villages, a rather steep incline led to thatched huts that were presently being marauderd by 30 Bhu'raq'shma soldiers, lit only by the streaking shafts of glaring light being projected from two large military trucks parked at the base of the village. Lt. Ayt was screaming orders as the troopers drag terrified Qazvin boys out of their huts, away from their tragically pleading parents and roughly shoved them onto awaiting trucks. Watching all this with dead eyes was Major Ghut. As a child is dragged past, an imploring parent dropped to her knees and clutching Ghut's leg, begged for her child. Lt. Ayt kicked her aside and addressed the nearly depleted village.

"These boys are our Soldiers! If you hide them, you will pay, your animals will die! Your crops will burn! If you help the rebels, if you feed them, these children will die, we will cut out tongues and eyes, and cover your face with your own intestines - remember this!" The heart-wrenching abduction continued as Major Ghut slowly paced away.

 **Day Two**

Gharak was lost in thought as he reclined in a hammock. His surroundings were simple, nothing to indicate what he'd done in his prior life. The sound of footsteps alerted him, he rose stepping around a bamboo partition to see the outline of three men approaching.

"Hello, good evening."

"Yes?" Gharak appeared from the shadows.

"Gharak, right?" The man asked.

"What d'you need?"

"A little of your time, how're you doing?" Gharak realised the man was human, beside him was a pair of Bhu'raq'shma mid-level government types, one of them Gharak realised was the man who had been spying on them at the snake show. The human, like the other men, was wearing a loose fitting cotton shirt. In his late 50's, he was a hard-skinned former federation man type who had clearly given up a life of patriotic duty for a desk job in a dank corner of the universe. The pros and cons of life had given way to a simple grey fatalistic, embittered outlook on the world.

"Damp night. No matter how long I've been here I can't make peace with the moisture. I'm Frank Edwards, these two men are, actually it doesn't matter in the scheme of things who they are, we all are officially with the Office of Interplanetary Activities."

"Never heard of it." Gharak responded.

"Good, makes us even. Haven't heard of you until today either, looks like things have died down in 'Snake World.' All the serpents tucked away for the night, that's nice." Frank glanced around at the darkness. "And I'm guessin', but you look uninvolved at the moment, so have a few moments to spare? Yes?"

"Why?"

"Convenience, it's better to discuss things here than to be escorted to the office, which is a haul at this time of night."

Gharak still stood in the shadows, "What do you need?"

"First thing is light, electricity's' made it this far, right? I'm guessin' it has, give it a try." Gharak hesitated.

"Don't let my wardrobe throw you; believe it or not, I can make life real difficult for people. I don't want to, but I can." Frank laughed, but through the light demeanour Gharak knew the man was serious. He turned on a small overhead light that hung on a cord from the ceiling. "Much better, now we know you were visited earlier today by a group of Star Fleet travellers who want into Bhu'raq'shma city that's what we know, Gharak." Frank stepped forward and glanced around the near barren room.

"This is what you call simple living." Frank spoke to the two, until now, silent men that stood behind him. "Clean, no clutter, I can relate. The older I get, the less I want to own. Anyway, if a few self-righteous "go getters" want to get their saintly asses blown away on a 'nature hike' in enemy territory, so be it, Gharak, but I'm gonna go on the line and say in your line of work, you don't keep up with the shiftin' sands of Geo-politics, well the facts are this whole part of Bhu'raq'shma just got shoved under a microscope. Many things are happening around us."

"Why're you tellin' me this?" Gharak didn't take his eyes off Frank.

"Just makin' conversation, just fillin' a fellow Qazvin up on the facts; up the river there's a lot happenin.'" Frank looked out at Gharak's boat. "Yeah, there's a lotta activity goin' on in there, Gharak, lotta foreign money's pourin' in there, a lotta energy, material, precious stones, drugs moving around. So you can figure out the playbook, the Bhu'raq'shma generals need to carry on with their business without 'outsiders' trying to stir shit up by droppin' off gift bags to the locals. The generals are getting madder, people on both sides of the border don't need disruptions so, we can't have anymore of the "Federation do-gooders" makin' illegal hikes over the border. What they're trying to do is nice, even noble, but is being nice and noble worth getting buried alive for? Not in the Frank Edward's book of 'common sense' it isn't."

"So tell them.

"I can tell you're thinkin' "Why's he talkin' to me like this, why's he wastin' valuable time?" Don't know, comes with the territory I suppose. I've done this song and dance with every other wharf rat with a boat around here, now you. You get the message. Don't help. We've spent enough time making small talk...So what do ya think?" Frank paced around the room as he spoke, Gharak didn't move.

"I think what I think."

"That's deep." Frank chuckled.

"You done here?"

"My fellow 'Hard Ass'! Y'know, there's not many of us left, I know you, I know all about you, 'White…" Gharak stared at him cutting him off.

"What'd you call me? "

"You're going to tell me you've never heard that name before? Maybe ya did? Couple times? No more than a hundred or so? Laid a lot of souls away, no doubt. There's no secrets anymore, Gharak, blame technology, maybe you don't think so but we have a lot in common, we toured the same garden spots, you, humpin' for the SF, Project Gamma, vintage years, and me, I had the privilege to be honchin' with the Romulan Raiders of the 101st and math not being my strong suit, but in Bhu'raq we sucked it up and according to my count, laid waste to 1100 in one sunny afternoon. That's a tough stat to beat." Frank rose from the small wooden chair he'd sat himself in and motioned to the two men, then gestured outside. "Y'know the air this time of year smells like god damn wet dog." Frank glanced back at Gharak. "You got your warning, 'night, Snakeland." Garak wandered back to the rear porch and gazed pensively out on the dark tranquillity of the river.

 **Day Three**

In the early morning mist Gharak's longboat slowly motored up the deserted river. As it rounded the bend Gharak caught sight of the Star Fleet away team including Fallon and the leader Kirk. Gharak picked them up and continued on. McCoy hadn't slept well, there was too many concerns already regarding this mission and the last 24 hours had done nothing to put his concerns to rest. The Security team had been uneasy, relaying their apprehension to the Captain. Kirk had been stalwart in his focus on the task, even stopping Spock voicing his hypotheticals. McCoy stretched his arm out to Fallon to help her aboard the boat, a smile being shared between the two when Kirk uncharacteristically stumbled onto the wooden vessel.

"Take over." Gharak motioned to the young Qazvin to take the helm. Reluctantly the man moved to the front of the boat while Gharak moved to the bow. He was watching Fallon for a pensive moment, studying her features. Kirk was engaged in subtle conversation with his fellow officers, but couldn't help but notice that Gharak kept glancing at Doctor Wright, his eyes travelled back and forth between the two. Hesitantly, Gharak moved toward Fallon, who appeared to be in a contemplative state as she studied the tropical terrain passing by.

"Everything alright?" Gharak asked her coming up from behind. Fallon gently snapped out of her daydreaming.

"Fine. I'm fine, thanks."

"Need anything, water?"

"No, Ah, sure." She smiled. Gharak sheepishly nodded and pulled out a warm bottle of water from a box and removed the top.

"Thank you again for doing this." Gharak nodded and handed her the water, forcing himself not to look into her compassionate eyes.

"It's like the same view goes on forever, so empty out here."

"Just looks that way."

"Have you lived here a long time?"

"Yeah."

"Where you from?" Fallon tried small talk.

"Theq'sha'ma"

"That's a contrast." Fallon smiled. Gharak smiled and awkwardly nodded.

"So how does one end up hunting poisonous snakes in the back waters of Bhu'raq'shma?"

"Just lucky." Fallon laughed.

"Lucky? It's so dangerous."

"Depends…" Gharak was staring out at the passing scenery. "A snake's a snake, you know what to expect. If you get hurt, your fault, not a lotta things work like that." Fallon glanced at the golden stone around Gharak's neck.

"Is that a stone?"

"Qaga-Qani."

"A what?"

"It's a Qagansti stone."

"Didn't know there was such a thing."

"They're rare, sometimes you find them in the big old ones who've died, if you kill them for it, it has no power." Fallon smiled.

"Power? What kind of power?"

"It's just legend, it's supposed to light the way in the dark."

"To what?" Fallon asked, genuinely interested.

"To the truth. When I talk about it, it doesn't sound right."

"What else is it suppose to do?" Fallon could tell Gharak was at a loss. "It's alright, you just can't end a conversation like that."

"The one who wears it is suppose to rise from poison or disease, have good rain on his land, and he will always defeat his enemies."

"Really?"

"I don't know, that's the legend."

"So how's it working?"

"So far, so good." Gharak smiled shyly and glanced up the river. He was vigilantly looking at the surrounding terrain. After a while, Kirk stepped towards them.

"Any idea how much longer?" Kirk asked.

"Few hours." Gharak replied coolly. Kirk turned his attention to Fallon.

"Maybe you should let the man have his space. Last thing anyone needs is having near strangers disturbing their peace of mind."

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you." Fallon addressed Gharak, ignoring Kirk.

"Now if you have a minute, we should go over the schedule." Kirk captured Fallon's attention again. Fallon began walking away.

"You're not bothering me." Gharak answered. Kirk tensed as Fallon paused and faced Gharak.

"You sure?"

"He's just being polite." Kirk interjected.

"No, I'm not." Gharak replied softly.

"When you get a chance, Doctor Wright." Kirk smiled tightly and moved back to Spock and McCoy who had been watching.

"You don't agree with what we're doing, do you?"

"Doesn't matter what I think."

"Sure it does. I mean, why are you taking us? I'm curious."

"You're a curious person."

"I just wondered why you agreed."

"You stand for something." Gharak looked at her.

"So maybe you do agree with something we're doing."

"Maybe."

"You don't think life is precious and should be protected?"

"Some lives." Gharak looked haunted as he turned away.

"All lives."

"Can't agree with that."

"Did you always think like this?" Fallon wondered what had happened to this man to make him think like this.

"No, I use to think like you."

"What happened?" Gharak shrugged and turned away. "Even though we can't do much more than bring medicine and some encouragement, we believe it will all work out in the end. Peace will come if you work at it."

"You put out one fire, another starts."

"No, everything comes to an end. "

"Turnin' the other cheek doesn't work here. When something you love has been killed, there's no mercy, there's never enough revenge, even if you kill the enemy over and over, it's never enough." Gharak tapped his chest. "The war in here never ends." He turned and stared at the river.

It was dusk as the longboat swung around a bend in the river, McCoy caught sight of a very bizarre sight on the opposite river bank. Fallon stepped forward and stood next to Kirk.

"What's that?" Kirk asked. In front of them there appeared to be a bar constructed on rotting pylons. The establishment was no more than thirty feet wide. A drooping line of coloured lights sagged over the entrance. Docked in front was an old military boat armed in front with a mounted machine gun. Horrible music wafted from the bar, while seven men and what looked to be two hard-core prostitutes mingled among the ruthless vermin.

Gharak yelled to the helmsman to dock the boat. The boat swung toward the Soldier's Den. Kirk realising what was happening, rushed towards Gharak.

"What are you doing?"

"It'll be alright, tell everyone to sit down. Don't move." Kirk nodded and then Gharak turned to Fallon who was stood next to McCoy.

"Stay over there." Fallon nodded and McCoy took a protective step towards her. Suddenly a floodlight on the moored boat snapped to life. Its harsh glare covered the comparatively meek-looking longboat. A Bhu'raq'shma soldier shouted from the boat.

"Come over here! Visitin' us again, so soon?!" Gharak gestured towards Kirk and the others.

"I have people with me."

"What do they want? " Kirk whispered.

"A little money, they charge a toll for usin' their river."

"They own the river? " Kirk queried.

"This part…" Turning to Fallon he noticed her hair falling around her shoulders. "Put your hair under a hat an' stay back." The majority of the soldiers staggered forward as the longboat drifted in. Their incessant chattering and obviously derisive remarks caused Kirk, Spock and McCoy to bring their guard up. Gharak stepped onto the dilapidated dock and approached one of the soldiers. Fallon retreated next to the wheel house. Kirk stood next to her.

"It'll be alright." Fallon wasn't convinced. One of soldiers was mocking the Star Fleet officers and playfully rapped the side of the boat with a bamboo pole. Fallon couldn't help but flinch. Gharak was negotiating with the soldiers, the soldier smiled through cracked teeth as Gharak explained that all they had on board was medicine and some research equipment. Around the soldier's neck was a rawhide necklace comprised of a half dozen, well-dried severed ears. The soldier picked up one of Fallon's specimen crates and tossed it away.

"300 each, 300 more comin' back." The soldier spat. Gharak reached into his pocket for money. One of the other soldiers stood there noticed Fallon, she immediately glanced away and nervously attempted to tuck her hair beneath her hat. Gharak moved on board.

"Let's go." Gharak stated in a tone not to be argued with. As the longboat motored away, the soldier's revelry could still be heard in the shrinking background. Kirk and the others looked dismayed.

"It's alright now?" Kirk asked. Fallon was shaken she couldn't deny it. Gharak just stared straight ahead.

"It'll be alright. You want to keep going?"

"Yes, keep going. We're too close to change our plans." Kirk glancing at Fallon continued. "I'm not pointing the finger, but why didn't you tell us there were thieves on this river?"

"Sometimes they're not here."

"I understand, but would have liked to have prepared the others, but it's past, so we'll move on, right." Kirk moved away but Fallon remained near Gharak.

"He's under a lot of pressure, he's a good man." Fallon felt the need to explain. At that moment, the rumble of powerful engines could be heard. Coming around the bend was the soldiers in a small gunship. Gharak cursed under his breath.

"Now what do they want? What's wrong? Do they want more money? What do they want?" McCoy rambled off his questions looking between Gharak and the other boat heading their way.

"Everyone sit in back over there. Don't make eye contact." Gharak was perplexed, turning to Fallon he lowered his voice. "Stay in the shadows."

"Think they want more money? If they do, just give it to them." Kirk motioned to Spock and McCoy who understood the silent instruction. Gharak ignored Kirk's question as the soldier's boat fired a warning shot, then noisily pulled alongside the longboat.

"You have a woman." The soldier sneered in the local dialect.

"We paid you." Gharak responded in the native language. The soldier gestured towards Fallon, who understanding enough of what was going on, cringed.

"Man want it all for yourself!" The soldier laughed. Gharak, continuing to speak in the local dialect looked pointedly at the soldier.

"We paid you." He repeated. The soldier addressed Fallon.

"Stand up! STAND UP!" Kirk stepped forward. "GET UP!" The soldier pulled out a gun and began pointing it at Kirk and the others.

"Jim!" McCoy's nerves were shot.

"I kill everybody! Tell woman to stand up!"

"He wants her doesn't he?! " McCoy hissed.

"Stay back." Gharak answered quietly.

"We don't want any trouble, but he can't go near her." McCoy was losing his temper. "Tell him that!" The soldier, seeing McCoy come to Fallon's side turned the gun on him.

"Get back, I kill you!"

"What does he want?" Fallon whispered.

"You, he wants you! " McCoy almost snarled.

"She's good food. She's a good meal! He wants to keep the food for himself!" The soldier spat.

"What should I do?" Fallon couldn't move.

"Nothing." McCoy replied. The soldier continued to shout.

"Get her up!" One of the other soldiers swivelled the big turret gun in Gharak's direction.

"What do I do?" Fallon looked nervously at McCoy, she started to get up.

"Sit down." McCoy ordered. Kirk approached Fallon and McCoy.

"Stay where you are." Kirk ordered, Fallon just nodded.

"I want her! " The soldier shouted.

"We gave you money. No more." Gharak shouted, Kirk edged towards Gharak with a sense of reckless bravado, turning to the soldier he raised his arms.

"We gave you money - That's all! Now let us go!" He shouted over.

"You all die! Fuck you!" With blinding speed Gharak brushed Kirk aside and whipped out a hidden gun from the small of his back and put a bullet into the centre of the soldier's face. In the next two-and-a-half seconds, Gharak cut down another four men in an incredible display of deadly marksmanship. Then speed changing the clip, began rapid firing before the empty clip even hit the deck. Two more soldiers were blown away. Kirk couldn't dismiss the absolutely stunning economy of motion. McCoy and the others just stood there in stunned silence.

"My God, what'd you do?! You killed them all, you killed them all! We came up here to help stop the killing!" Kirk shouted at Gharak. Gharak, who was in a sense of shock himself just stared back at Kirk. Numbed, he moved to the front of the boat.

"Why'd you do that? We could've talked it out, we could've tried. We didn't ask you to fire on anyone. That's not who we are! They'll never forget what they saw!"

"They would've raped her and killed her. They would've made you watch then cut your heads off."

"That's your opinion. You acted on your own! Who are you to play with people's lives!? It's wrong, all wrong!" McCoy had lost his temper.

"Turn it back!" Gharak shouted to the helmsman. Gharak went to the helm and turned the wheel hard so that the boat started to veer.

"Stop! Where are you going!?" Kirk yelled.

"Captain Kirk…" Spock tried to interrupt but was cut off by Kirk. Gharak continued to turn the rudder.

"What just happened shouldn't have happened. What just happened is all wrong and his fault, not yours, not ours, we've come this far and should keep going and not have what he did turn us back; people in there need us, does everyone still want to go on?!" McCoy could only stare at the Captain. "We should finish what we came here to do." Gharak continued to head down river. "If you just take us where we're supposed to be going; and we'll be out of your life." Fallon turned to Gharak.

"Please turn around." Gharak couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Please, We're only hours away...Please, it's what I want." They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity.

"Sir, I must voice my concern at the growing risk of violence this team is facing." Spock began his protestations to Kirk. With a heavy heart, Gharak turned the boat around.

 **Day Four**

It was early dawn when the trawler pulled close to the river bank and all the officers disembarked. Standing on the banks were eight Qazvin tribes people who were there to help off-load and carry the supplies. Fallon and Kirk were still on the boat.

"We'll be returning by an overland route and cross much further. I'll have to report this. It's the right thing to do." Kirk spoke to Gharak, knowing that the man wasn't really listening or caring as to what he had just said. Kirk shook his head and made his way over to the rest of the team. Gharak glanced towards Fallon who was passing him by.

"He's still in turmoil from the shootings." Gharak stated calmly.

"I know you thought what you did was right, but taking a life is never right."

"Some lives." Gharak said it so quietly Fallon nearly missed him speaking. She touched his hand and then moved away. As the shoreline shrunk away, Gharak took a final look at the group fading in the foliage and Fallon's final look good-bye.

 **Day Five**

The Qazvin guides and the away team, loaded with backpacks trudged along an old semi-jungle trail. Fallon was finding it difficult slogging through the difficult terrain. As they stepped out the forest, a Qazvin village revealed itself in the distance.

"Well, what now Jim?" McCoy looked at the Captain, dropping his backpack to the ground he crossed his arms and faced the Captain. "Because I don't know about you, but I could sure do with a drink right about now."

 ** _I hope that you're enjoying this story! I'm off to #STLV50 on Tuesday so I've posted this chapter early! The next chapter is already in the bank so this won't be left unfinished I promise! Please take the time to review if you are following this story, I really would appreciate some constructive feedback or simply know whether or not you're enjoying this. LLAP!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – To Boldly Go**

Arriving at the humble village that was comprised of hastily constructed huts the away team set to work. Spock was helping McCoy with the medical supplies while Kirk helped Fallon unload the crates for her specimens. Unbeknown to them, high above the village the unsuspecting team were being observed. Around fifty people from the surrounding vicinity were moving to an area in the centre of the village to receive medical attention and watch what they were doing. The silhouettes of armed, uniformed men moved through the foliage. McCoy continued to hand out medicine while addressing the grateful Qazvin people through an interpreter.

"Tell them these antibiotics will protect them." Another Officer was using his expertise in helping the villagers while another Officer handed out small toys to the children.

"Here, let me see if I can fix this little problem." McCoy had spoken to one of the locals, when he was told that a further shipment of supplies from a neighbouring village had come in he had volunteered to go and help out. He hadn't missed the look of trepidation on Doctor Wright's face when she heard he was leaving the village for several hours. It struck him that he felt the need to protect her, knowing that Kirk and Spock were to remain did little to alleviate his concerns.

"Keep yourself safe Bones." Kirk slapped him on the back.

"I could say the same to you Jim." McCoy replied. "Well, let's get this show on the road shall we?" The young Qazvin looked at him quizzically but McCoy just gestured in the direction of the path they were taking.

Soldiers stalked the village from different angles.

A mortar shell was being dropped into a tube and fired. The mortar round hit with concussive force within fifty yards of the hapless Qazvin's and the Star Fleet Officers. A second mortar exploded and two Qazvin's and one of the security Officers were killed. The panicked villagers screamed as bullets fired from the surrounding forest ripped into them as they attempted to flee. Soldiers charged forward, huts were set afire. Fallon, who had immediately taken cover, was desperately searching for Spock and Kirk. She caught sight of the Captain but couldn't see Spock anywhere.

"CAPTAIN!" She shouted over the gunfire but Kirk was already trying to take cover on the other side of the village, Spock appeared from behind one of the huts and ran to Kirk.

She attempted to shield an older woman who was being unmercifully beaten. The soldier tossed her aside and thrust a bayonet through the woman. Smoke drifted across the ravaged village, bodies were strewn everywhere. Every several seconds the sound of a sporadic rifle fire could be heard. Kirk, Spock and Fallon were dragged to the edge of the burning village. They were held at gun point while Major Ghut silently inspected the terrified Officers. Only Kirk had the nerve to speak out.

"We're no threat! We come in peace, we only brought necessities for these people to live. We're no threat, we're not political." Oblivious, Ghut inspected the Star Fleet insignia on Kirk's uniform, and then inspected an identical one on Spock's. Ghut thinly smiled then gestured to a trooper who brought a whaling infant forward, Ghut took the child in the crook of his arm and paced along the Officers. Fallon was still desperately searching the surrounding foliage for any sign of an escape, her mind was racing. She wondered whether McCoy had travelled far enough away from the village not to have been caught up.

"Please, don't do this! Let him go! You sick son of a bitch, what are you trying to prove?!" Kirk shouted at the Major, Kirk was instantly hit by a rifle butt to the back of his neck, sending him crashing to the ground.

"No! Don't hit him again! Please!" Fallon went to help the Captain up but Ghut was already stepping over Kirk as he continued to almost gently hold the anguished boy who was cradled against his shoulder. Fallon stepped forward.

"Don't do this." She pleaded. The soldiers had their rifles trained on the centre of every Officers face, including Fallon's. Ghut stepped to the berm of a rice paddy. Gently patting the child, he glared into the eyes of the terrified Officers. Satisfied he had their undivided attention, he calmly tossed the child into the brown, stagnant waters of the rice paddy. Everyone froze except Fallon, who lunged forward into the brackish waters. The soldiers prepared to fire on her but were called off by Ghut, who coldly stared at Fallon, who was now cradling the hysterical child in her trembling arms. At her wits end, Fallon broke down and sunk to her knees in the mud.

McCoy was following a Qazvin native who was walking in front of him through the jungle. The moon was now hanging low in the cloudless night. Lost deep in thought, he continued on away from the village ignorant of the atrocities being carried out in his absence.

 **Day Seven**

A beautiful sunrise exposed the grandeur of the dense jungle landscape. The terrain was thriving with soldiers. Kirk, Spock and another Officer who had been caught were pinned against embedded poles with their arms tied painfully above their heads. Their faces covered in bruises, Kirk watched as two soldiers exited Ghut's hut dragging Fallon behind them. She was being led by a hemp rope tied like a collar around her neck. She was thrown into a cage beside the Major's hut. Spock and the other Officer stared in numb disbelief, Kirk yelled out a stream of defiant curses. A moment later, the Major stepped into view. Framed in his doorway, he glared at the Star Fleet Officers, while buttoning up his shirt.

McCoy and the other men were off-loading several sacks of supplies. He noticed that two men were approaching him, McCoy sighed in exasperation. He needed a break, he walked further down the shoreline of the river and came across what looked to be a Restaurant in a fairly active vicinity of the village. Frank Edwards was sat at a table nearby nursing a bottle of Coke.

"Even though they crossed the border illegally…" He was talking to two other men as McCoy sat down at the table beside them. "But you knew all that, right?" Frank drank a Pepsi through a straw and stared across at McCoy. McCoy made eye contact with Edwards and glanced at the two men.

"A humanitarian mission isn't trespassing." One of the other men nervously interjected. "And they never came back. They've just disappeared."

"That happens when you go where you don't belong." Edwards finished his drink.

"But it shouldn't happen, not just to people from the Federation, but any organisation volunteering their time." Frank looked at McCoy again who had been listening to the conversation, his nerves on edge as he pieced the picture together. His fingers hovered over his comm badge but he remembered the interference preventing them from working and cursed under his breath.

"Order something. Ribs, fries, it's the only human food in the country, our safe harbour. Go ahead, order, it's nice to eat something that's not looking back at you for a change." Frank addressed McCoy directly, McCoy was staring out the window, his mind racing.

"I've requested help from the Federation, from international aid groups, and they all say I need more proof there was an actual abduction." The man was watching the two men, neither really showing much of what they were thinking.

"That's because they weren't abducted, they weren't kidnapped, they were taken prisoner, because they were someplace they shouldn't have been." Edwards continued.

"Can we finish this conversation at your office?"

"This is my office." Frank laughed. "It goes where I go, sittin' across a desk won't make this feel anymore official."

"These people need to go home and I feel responsible. I believe they're all alive, and I'm not leaving without them." The other man was clearly Federation, Section 31 maybe from what McCoy was hearing, although he hadn't recognised this fact until now. Frank faced McCoy head on.

"I told him to expect no 'official' help from the locals or the Federation back home 'cause no matter how ya spin it, they, meaning you and all groups making illegal border crossings can't be supported for any reasons, people shouldn't be looking through other people's 'garbage and not expect to get bit by things living in there...Anyone want anything? Dessert maybe?" The man shook his head no. "No, fine, more for me." He motioned for the waiter to bring him over his specialty. "Anyway, the Star Fleet group has made contact with the Bhu'raq'shma rebels." The man was getting more irritated by the second.

"Officially we're not involved here, officially I'd like to kick this matter upstairs, but there is no "upstairs," "upstairs" has more important issues to deal with, so in my lap this gift is dropped. A guide from the Qazvin 'Freedom Fighters' will do a "meet and greet," they know people are being held. Now to why you're here. The overland route is too hot so its river travel again." He paused to take a drink. "You'll be taking five 'free-lancers' along, five's the max because the Federation budget can't handle more than five men for 24 hours."

"What men?" McCoy asked, unable to hold his tongue any longer.

"I've arranged for five local mercs who have 'in country' experience at handling clandestine ops to lead the parade - so the sooner you ship off the sooner we can end this." Frank sipped his drink and eyed McCoy. "It'll end when they're back at home. You shouldn't give ultimatums; its bad manners, you're over there, we're over here. 'There' doesn't give ultimatums to 'here.' The trouble is these cherries come over here and believe the whole world works like their 'neighbourhood.' We've got 'differences' here. We work here to keep everything 'balanced.'"

"This conversation isn't necessary." The other man interjected. Frank continued.

"It is, I live it every day, you don't, so here's the rules of the "jungle" Star Fleet. They don't bother us, we don't bother them. You know what people get by sticking their noses into other people's lives? They either get extremely fucked up or they get definitively dead." McCoy rose from his chair and abruptly left, having heard enough of what had happened to his friends. Frank also rose and with brewing agitation, dropped the empty bottle into the trash can which resounded loudly in the metal receptacle as he also left. Frank approached McCoy outside the restaurant.

"I told Gharak the first time to take a pass, he didn't, now you're in it."

"I'm in nothin'." McCoy bit back.

"Sure you are." Frank answered back. McCoy began to move away, formulating a plan in his head but Frank grabbed his arm to stop him, McCoy twisted his own arm out of Frank's and grabbed the man's wrist. "Nice grip - Try a little harder maybe you can break it, uptight son of a bitch, aren't ya? You can drop the 1000 yard stare, I've seen it before. If ya wanna keep pretendin' you're one of the "civilized," fine, you don't put "knuckles on the ground," just sail with the mercs up-river, so they can bring what's left of your flock back home." He smiled then, looking at McCoy's thunderous face. "I've just about hit the wall dealing with low level crap, it's beneath me, so don't be the one to push me over the edge, and I'm getting overly sensitive by the hour. You got two seconds to think about it."

"If I go, it's 'cause I wanna go." Frank smiled.

McCoy and the others had taken one of the longboats from the local fishermen at the wharf, as it went down the watercourse it created a wide wake on the brownish river. Situated in the rear portion of the boat were the five mercenaries. Daz, a Puntamanian, was tanned and easy-going but loved to battle. Lansquiq, Human was a former MACO Commando, big and intimidating. Boyo, the youngest of the lot was six feet tall, lanky, mysterious and strong enough to carry half his body weight in ammo, a crack sniper. The eyes behind his glasses were a mixture of animal cunning and technical intelligence. Re'sak, was tough as nails, three tours in the Xindi war. En'Jaq was of unknown decent and currently holding court with the other professionals. They laughed amongst themselves. McCoy was staring straight ahead, trying not to think about his friends and the situation they had found themselves in.

"How much longer do you think it is?"

"Few more hours." McCoy answered.

"How long's Fallon been with Star Fleet?" One of them asked, overhearing McCoy speak about her earlier in the day.

"She's not an Officer, she contracts. About eight years, why?"

"She has a good life back home? "

"Yes, I'd call it good. She has a fine job." McCoy didn't want to talk about it any further and gave the man a look that denoted this. One of the mercenaries approached.

"A pain in the ass. You goin' full out? The quicker in, the quicker we're back, know what I'm sayin'?" McCoy just nodded. He moved to the bow of the boat and surveyed the river ahead. "How ya doin'? My name's Boyo, It's a name they stuck me with a few years back. Ever see a weapon like this?"

"No."

"There's not many around, maybe a few deployed out there in the Special Ops community. You ever in the Army?" McCoy shook his head.

"No, I'm just a country Doctor." The boat turned round the bend and revealed the river bank. McCoy maneuvererd the boat close to the river bank, a Qazvin guide appeared from the dense growth. McCoy watched as the mercenaries begin to disembark.

"We wanna get there by dark, don't need to be humpin' through this shit at night. How many soldiers they got in this place?" Asked Lansquiq.

"Hundred, maybe not so many. More soldiers, new soldiers come tomorrow." The Qazvin guide responded.

"More? He say a hundred now?" McCoy asked.

"Yeah."

"We go now, we good 5 - 6 hours." The guide continued.

"Let's get this all straight, we didn't come here to engage nobody, so if we can extract your people, we will, but no fire fights. Either it's in and out clean, or nothing." Lansquiq turned mid-sentence to see McCoy jumping off the boat and wading to shore.

"Hey, what're ya doin'? We forget somethin'?"

"Why ya here? Somethin' wrong?" McCoy walked over to the men. "You're supposed to be waiting with the boat, right?"

"Your job's watchin' the boat, you're the boat man. I mean, what're you doin'? This ain't a fuckin' nature hike." Re'sak sneered.

"I won't slow you down." McCoy replied.

"Enough talk, let's fuckin' move." McCoy remained silent as the group moved off. The rain had stopped as the group moved along the edge of a swamp. Several wild animals glared at them as they passed. The group passed a large hut that lay rotting in the jungle. Above them animals leaped from branch to branch, angered by the intruders. Deep in the forest, the mercenaries and McCoy crossed along the river, McCoy studied the caves as he passed as if making a mental blueprint. The group glistened under rivers of sweat as they trudged through the incredible humidity. They passed around a huge rusted structure and eventually emerged from the tree line and to see several rice paddies below. As they crossed the dike of a rice paddy, everyone was on high alert as they spread out scanning the area in every direction for possible snipers. Looking through his scope Boyo sees a vision that makes his blood run cold.

"Shit..." It was two Qazvin men and a woman hanging from a tree. Two by the neck, one by the feet. Scanning the area he sees two heads impaled on a bamboo pole.

"I've seen some shit, but I never seen nothin' like this." As they cautiously approached the impaled heads, the rain increased.

"This is beyond anything I ever thought, it's horrible. What happened?" McCoy whispered.

"Army come, kill everything. Leave all this to say "No come back." The Qazvin guide looked at the ground, unable to take the sight in before him.

"I think they're all dead." Re'sak muttered.

"We have to try and get them." McCoy shouted.

"We don't have to do shit." En'Jaq interjected. In the distance the sound of an approaching truck could be heard. They ducked for cover, McCoy and the others scrambled to see over as the truck came into view. The truck stopped and four soldiers got out leading five Qazvin's, they shoved them to the edge of the mined rice paddy. The mercenaries watched in dismay as the Qazvin's were shoved into the murky water. It took all of McCoy's resolve not to run over and intervene. Only the knowledge that his friends were being held captive and he and these other men were their only chance of survival kept him rooted in his spot. The group continued on their way until they reached the camp.

Fallon lay curled in the bamboo cage, the ambient light from the hut revealed her facial contours bruised and bloodied. Kirk and Spock lay motionless nearby. The other Officer had been beaten so badly he had stopped breathing, Fallon knew he was dead by the way his limbs lay lifeless. McCoy moved through the compound, slipping silently past several guards who had sought shelter from the rain beneath the hut's overhang. McCoy moved past the bodies of Kirk and Spock tied to poles. He could see the gentle rise and fall of their chests, relieving the horrid notion that he was too late. He desperately looked around for Fallon, on seeing her he quickly made his way over. McCoy tried not to startle Fallon when he slid his hand between the bamboo bars and covered her mouth. He pulled her so close she couldn't see who'd grabbed her, but felt McCoy's warm breath beside her ear.

"It's alright, Fallon, it's alright." He whispered. He gently released her as she found herself staring bewildered into McCoy's eyes. "I'll get you out, I promise." Opening the cage, he cut the abrasive rope that bound her hands and she slumped against his chest in relief and gratitude. McCoy could hear a vehicle up ahead. Turning to Fallon he grabbed her face in his hands. "You have to stay in there."

"No. Don't go. Please don't leave me!" Fallon pleaded. "Please!" Confused she tried to get up but McCoy pushed her back down.

"I won't leave, I promise." McCoy moved away and slid under Ghut's hut, a second later Daz slid under. Peering out from beneath the porch, they saw soldier boots tramping through the mud. McCoy motioned for Daz to be silent, Ghut's vehicle pulled up next to his hut, he strode to the cage holding Fallon. Ripping open the door he snatched her hair, and slammed her head up against the bamboo bars, all the while cursing. McCoy felt powerless, though he was only feet away, because of the close proximity of the other soldiers he could only watch as Ghut yanked Fallon from the cage and heaved her into the wretched mud. She suddenly bolted upright and flailed at him, in her weakened state, she was viciously heaved to the ground. Ghut placed a boot on her throat, McCoy could barely contain himself. He started to move but Daz put a hand on his shoulder stopping him. McCoy looked at Daz, knowing that the man was right. Right then and there McCoy had never wanted to kill a man as much as he wanted to kill Ghut. Ghut grabbed Fallon by the rope around her neck and yanked her upright, the splattering rain created rivets of mud that trailed down her proud features. Her expression was one of a calm resolve.

"You can kill the outside, only that." She spat out. Ghut tightened the rope and yelled for two soldiers standing nearby to come forward.

"Yours, take her!" The two soldiers rushed forward and dragged Fallon away. McCoy had had enough.

"Cover me." McCoy snarled. One of the soldiers had shoved Fallon onto his cot. With a growing sense of menace he pulled off his soaked shirt. The other soldier tightened the rope around Fallon's neck. She was still fighting back when her eyes travelled from the soldier in front of her to something standing behind him. He turned to see McCoy, now face to face with the soldier he didn't have a second to respond before the bridge of his nose was broken and shoved up into his brain. McCoy pulled Fallon to her feet then dragged her body out. McCoy, Daz and Fallon slipped behind the huts.

"Where are the rest?" Fallon could just about whisper.

McCoy, Daz and Fallon went behind another hut, McCoy grabbed Fallon by the shoulders.

"The perimeter's probably mined, beyond the sticks, but you two have got to try to get through it, no choice. I'll get Kirk and Spock."

"And you?" Fallon asked, incredulous.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright." He gave her a small smile.

"Leonard no!" She'd never used his first name, she didn't have his permission, and they weren't friends. Yet somehow the situation required it. She searched his face, he was looking at her so intently she began to cry.

"Go!" He roughly shoved her into Daz who took her arms and directed her away from McCoy. He watched her leave with Daz and then ran across the village. He positioned himself behind an incredibly destructive machine gun that was bolted on the rear of Ghut's army Jeep. He began to rip to shreds anything that moved by the massive bullets as they attempted to retaliate.

Daz was leading the way when he suddenly stepped on a mine, Fallon was knocked off her feet and could only watch in horror. As if in slow motion she stood up, her ears ringing and looking around the jungle began to run back to the village. She immediately saw McCoy untying Kirk and Spock and ran over to him.

"He's dead! He stepped on a mine!" She almost screamed.

McCoy looked into her eyes, searching for a glimpse of hope. Spock and Kirk could barely stand, he began to think there was no escape from this hell hole.

"I'm sorry." Fallon whispered to McCoy, as if seeing his thoughts.

"No." McCoy gently brushed aside the rain that was cascading into her eyes, and then sighing, prepared to rise. Fallon grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Maybe it'll buy some time. It's alright." Fallon noticed the remaining soldiers close in and Ghut approach, murder in his eyes. She desperately looked between them and McCoy, trying to think of anything else other than what she knew McCoy was about to do. She wordlessly pleaded with him, he put his hand over hers and squeezed ever so slightly. With a wry grin he glanced at her one last time before he began to move away.

 ** _Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I've left it on a cliffhanger but don't worry, the next chapter is on its way. Please let me know if you're enjoying it so far, I really appreciate the Follows and Favourites! I always welcome reviews and constructive criticism._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – Where No Man Has Gone Before**

Suddenly a red dot appeared on the soldier's chest closest to McCoy and a millisecond later a sniper's bullet savagely ripped into his body. The second soldier was instantly blown away, McCoy's eyes flashed in the direction of the bright tracers, he dived back and grabbed Fallon pulling her to him as two more charging soldiers were nailed by the sniper. The thirty-five remaining troops panicked and fired into the direction of the sniper fire. Boyo, the young sniper was unfazed. He steadied his rifle on a tree branch and continued to smoothly fire away creating havoc down below.

McCoy grabbed Fallon and put her into the armoured Jeep and fired it up.

"Spock, grab Kirk! We need to get the hell out of here!"

"Let's get the fuck outta here!" Kirk screamed from the rear of the Jeep.

"Indeed Captain." Spock answered.

McCoy sped towards the gate while Boyo laid cover fire. The young man still remained cool under fire and with a watchmaker's precision, nailing soldiers even as they ran full stride in every direction. McCoy, Fallon, Kirk and Spock were barrelling towards the main gate as soldiers at the far end of the camp fired at the Jeep. Boyo jumped out of the growth and was illuminated by the Jeep's headlights, jumping in they sped off into the darkness.

As the rain lightened up, the Jeep's engine, riddled with bullets finally burst into flames. McCoy whipped the Jeep to the side and they all piled out. They raced through the shaded terrain, knowing that the soldiers would be searching for them. Trudging through the muddy land, in the distance they could hear tracking dogs barking. They arrived at the caves McCoy had passed on the way in and made it to the entrance. McCoy turned to Boyo.

"If I can I'll meet you down the river." McCoy tore the lower portion of Fallon's shirt. "We need a diversion, the dogs will be following your scent, let them follow me." He tied the strip around his ankle. "You should be able to make it in three hours. Stay together no matter what, get back, understand?"

"Bones no, they're must be another way?" Kirk was incredulous, this couldn't be happening.

"The Captain is correct Doctor McCoy, we have not calculated all possible scenarios." Even Spock looked strained at the idea being put before them.

"Why can't we all go together?" Fallon asked desperately.

"I'll see you at the river." McCoy replied, he looked at Kirk and Spock who silently understood and nodded. Fallon hugged him then, with great tenderness, though brief, McCoy savoured the moment. The four of them moved rapidly up the small stream bed, running through the jungle, McCoy paused when he heard the dogs, then sped away, moving gracefully through the growth.

Boyo dropped to one knee and studied an intended target in the distance. The dog handler's animal's progress was halted as Fallon's scent was identified. Emitting a howl of recognition, the beast took off at a ninety degree angle.

Boyo studied the computer read out, then opened the tripod legs of the rifle and sunk into position. The clouds were darkening above the forest's double canopy. McCoy climbed out of the caves ascending the towering slope as the troops approached below.

The howling dog rushed into the caves.

Fallon, Kirk and Spock were rushing towards the river, exhausted they helped each other along.

"You wanna live, move it!" Fallon shouted at the other two. They continued on, falling on each other and helping each other through the thick undergrowth.

Ghut and his group of twenty soldiers headed in the direction of the explosion. He paused and picked up the comm.

"Do you read?! Come in!" He shouted.

McCoy was running along the jungle track, the tracking dogs and a group of soldiers picked up Fallon's scent and charged off in that direction. Traveling down a winding path he sprinted past the waterfall they had passed on the way in.

The longboat was motoring along the shoreline to the designated extraction point. The tracking dogs were hot on McCoy's tail. Fallon ran along the fringes of the burnt out village and past the lethally mined rice paddy.

The tracking dog tugged wildly then suddenly pulled up short and frantically circled, then began howling at a massive object. The soldiers stared at the vine-covered unexploded 12,000 pound bomb. The dog pawed wildly at an area near the nose of the bomb. A soldier reached into a slight indentation in the earth near the front. McCoy was still running away from the bomb area, a soldier held up the piece of Fallon's shirt that had been tied to McCoy's ankle. He yelled at his fellow soldiers and then angrily threw the cloth to the ground. Panting, McCoy pulled up and stared hard at the ridge line.

"Shoot!" He said to himself.

Boyo put the scope's cross hairs centre on the bomb and fired. The slug hit the metal monster, ringing out sharply in the silent jungle. The soldiers dropped to the ground and began to fire wildly in the direction they believed the shot emanated from. Another bullet loudly gouged the bomb's corroded metal casing. Another crack of the sniper's rifle was heard, and again the loud metallic clang of an armour piercing bullet ripped into the ancient bomb reverberating around the soldiers. Nothing. The soldiers realised what Boyo was attempting to do and yelled to run for their lives. A screaming bullet bore into the bomb and the massive monster finally roared to life and exploded with colossal force. McCoy, still running, paused upon hearing the hellish explosion. Suddenly, behind him, a hot wind kicked up and a massive boiling cloud of dust and dirt rushed toward him. He huddled behind the base of a tree as the remnants of the explosion roared past like a deadly express train.

Fallon and the others stopped cold when they heard the thunderous explosion.

"Come on!" Kirk showed no sign of emotion, inside his heart was being ripped from his chest. Fallon's expression drained, knowing for certain that McCoy was dead. Spock almost picked her up and continued on their way.

"Noooooo!" She shouted, she grabbed Kirk's collar and frantically stared into his eyes. "We have to do something!" She screamed into his face. Kirk seized her wrists to stop her from beating his chest. Fallon knew of course there was nothing any of them could do. She silently stopped her protestations, let go of Kirk and turned away. Kirk messily wiped away the tear that had formed at the corner of his eye.

Ghut and his troops whipped around upon hearing the incredible roar. He yelled into his comm, he commanded his men to continue towards the river.

The longboat was waiting, they had also heard the explosion, the pair of snake catchers exchanged nervous glances. Ghut continued on, McCoy was rushing through the jungle toward the river's edge, totally exhausted, he momentarily dropped to one knee. Boyo cradled his weapon as he rushed to the river. On board the longboat, the snake catchers saw Fallon, Kirk and Spock approaching in the distance. They were a hundred-and-fifty yards away from the longboat when suddenly the crack of a rifle was heard. The branches ten feet to the right of Fallon broke off.

Ghut and his company of thirty soldiers appeared. They fired at the fleeing woman and two Star Fleet officers, only the dense growth of the jungle saved them. Exhausted Fallon ran and stumbled her way to the boat, Kirk and Spock were close behind. One of the snake hunters jumped into the river to help. Ghut bellowed for his troops to continue forward. Suddenly gunfire erupted from the soldier's flank, several of them dying instantly, forty Qazvin rebels suddenly burst out of the undergrowth. The rag-tag rebels unleashed all their firepower from their vastly inferior rifles.

With his strength waning fast, Boyo put in his final clip and fired at Ghut's soldiers. McCoy ran towards the fire fight. Ghut ordered his men to battle harder! They did.

The snake catchers helped the exhausted Fallon, Kirk and Spock on board, they all collapsed on the deck. Several bullets hit the side of the boat, the snake catchers panicked and shoved the boat into gear, pulling out. Fallon, realising what was happening pulled herself up and towards to the two men.

"Where're you going!? You can't leave without him!" She shouted, rushing at the man at the helm she grabbed his arm.

"We can't leave! Wait for him! Wait!" She tried to take the rudder handle away from the man. "We have to leave together! We're leaving together!" He pushed her to the floor where she lay drained.

In full warrior mode, McCoy charged up behind the nearest soldier and impaled him with a knife he'd grabbed from one of the soldiers. In all the noisy confusion, no other soldier noticed McCoy's presence. He moved swiftly to the next soldier, then the next. McCoy charged at Ghut with reckless abandon, Ghut whipped around and a split second before he could pull the trigger of his gun, McCoy's bloodied knife slashed through his neck. McCoy's momentum sent him crashing to the ground. Exhausted, he raised his eyes only to see Ghut's headless body slowly crumble to earth.

A Bhu'raq'shma boat suddenly appeared around the bend and opened fire on the longboat. The top of the boat was shredded into splinters by the army boat's front mounted machine gun. The two men were instantly killed. Rapid gunfire continued to shred the wood inches above Fallon's head. All she could do was scream, scream for what was happening and scream for what had happened. In the end her voice gave out, looking up she made eye contact with Spock. She had never seen fear in the eyes of a Vulcan, in that moment she wanted to die.

The boat then turned and opened fire on the rebels. McCoy got to his feet, his heart sinking, he knew that Fallon and the others must have been killed, they never would have made it. He snatched up a dead soldier's rifle and aimed, before he could pull the trigger he heard the loud crack of a rifle shot. Into view came the figure of Frank Edwards, McCoy stared hard at the figure who had just eliminated the last of the enemy. He could see Fallon, Kirk and Spock.

Fallon had obviously seen him also, she jumped over the side of the boat and began wading through the water towards McCoy. He began to make his way to her also.

"Enough bullshit, get close and pick 'em up." Frank spoke around the cigar hanging from his mouth.

The vessel swung to shore, Fallon and McCoy met half way with tears of joy and exhaustion in both their eyes, she embraced him hard. McCoy couldn't move, she pulled away and looked at him questioningly. He finally enfolded her in his arms and in their tight embrace, neither one wanted to let go.

 **Day Nine**

Large crowds rushed to and fro in the neighbouring village. Spock was talking to one of the village elders, Kirk sat quietly watching the Star Fleet officers that had travelled down in a shuttle to escort them back. McCoy stood with Fallon, he stared hard at her, as if trying to find words to express himself.

McCoy caught sight of Boyo in the distance, the man had done so much for them. Walking over Boyo took a sip of his beer, offering some to McCoy.

"We got her out." He said.

"We got them all out." McCoy countered.

"Yeah right, well, I'll be seein' ya'." Raising his hand McCoy saluted the young soldier, an unspeakable bond between to the two of them. Boyo smied, raised his glass of beer at McCoy and walked away.

"What are you thinkin'?" Fallon asked from behind.

"It's nothin'." McCoy answered. Fallon felt like a knife was being stabbed through her heart, he looked at her in such an unfeeling way. She couldn't help the sob escape her lips. McCoy made his way over to Kirk. "Come on Jim, time to go home."

 ** _Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know by leaving a review, it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for the favourites/ follows and reviews so far, it means a lot! Let's see what happens next! X_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – The Starship Enterprise**

It had been five weeks since the events of the away mission, apart from spending one week in the Med Bay recovering Fallon had kept herself away from prying eyes. Not that it was too hard being tucked away in the Hydroponic's Bays. While Fallon had been in the Med Bay for one of her follow up appointments Doctor Sosawe had taken a seat on the stool next to her bed, his warm eyes looking into her red raw blue ones.

"There are two types of treatment that have been shown to be effective for treating PTSD, counselling and medication. Professional therapy or counselling can help you understand your thoughts and reactions and help you learn techniques to cope with challenging situations. Research has shown several specific types of counselling to be very effective for treating PTSD. Medication can also be used to help reduce tension or irritability or to improve sleep. We can work together to figure out what will work best for you."

"Thank you Doctor." Fallon smiled weakly.

"You're not alone Fallon, remember that. In just a few months these treatments can produce positive and meaningful changes in your symptoms and quality of life. They can help you understand and change how you think about your trauma and how you react to stressful memories." He gave her knee a light gentle pat then moved away.

As she hopped off the side of the bed a door to one of the private offices opened, McCoy strode through and stopped in his tracks when he noticed Fallon. His face fell, he took a large intake of breath, as if he'd been underwater for too long. Fallon just stood there, unable to move in that moment. He looked as if he was about to close the gap between them but a Nurse shouted McCoy's name and as he turned his head to address the young Nurse Fallon dropped her head and began to make her way to the door to leave. Before she stepped over the threshold she turned to see McCoy still staring at her. She could see sadness in his eyes, a thought entered her head, she realised she reminded him of what had happened on that planet and at that moment promised never to see him again. The last thing she wanted was to bring him more pain.

McCoy was about to step towards Fallon but a look that flashed over her face stopped him, that and one of the damned Nurses. He wanted nothing more than to hold her again, but the Doctor in him didn't want to jeopardise her well being. She needed to concentrate on herself, not some flirtatious CMO too long in the tooth.

Spock had been to visit her, explaining that, while he understood her reluctance to talk about the events it would be detrimental to her mental health in the long run. She knew this of course, but the idea of having to talk to someone wasn't what she felt she needed right about now. She had thrown herself back into her work, sowing crops and carrying out research.

"Doctor Wright, you performed exceptionally well." Spock dipped his head.

"I'm not sure that is true Mr Spock."

"Vulcan's do not lie Doctor."

"No, I suppose they do not, but they have opinions. You won't take offence if I say I disagree with your opinion?" Fallon questioned.

"Indeed not however, my opinion is based on logic. It would be illogical not to accept my 'opinion'."

"Indeed, thank you Mr Spock." Fallon smiled and bid the First Officer farewell.

Spock had pensively meditated on the experience, not for the first time he felt his Vulcan side had been a hindrance to him behaving admirably as First Officer. He was tormented with the idea that human emotion, although at times highly illogical would have somehow conceivably limited the risk the away team had encountered. Kirk had apologised to him in a singular display of feeling for the Captain, he had refuted it of course. Never the less, it dawned on Spock that Kirk was still trying to find the right balance within himself. His unwavering bravado and sense of there never being a no win scenario had beaten him, it had cost him the lives of his Officers and undoubtedly had a life changing impact on his friends.

"We humans are full of unpredictable emotions that logic cannot solve." The Captain had said to Spock. They had more in common than he initially comprehended.

Fallon had initially been angry at Jim Kirk, feeling like it was his fault for putting her in the situation in the first place. Not knowing the true characteristics of the Captain she felt he'd been foolhardy, a disregard for the threat they had faced but as time had passed she understood why he had acted the way he had. An unflinching belief that the Federation and therefore himself and his crew were there to bring harmony to those in need. A greater sense of what was right, not just for one's self but for others. That primary feeling had quickly dissipated when, holding her hand in the med bay when they had first returned from the planet she had seen a glisten in his eyes as he apologised. It was nobody's fault. She had later visited his ready room with a pot plant, telling him to look after the shrub and that she would check up on it from time to time. Her way of telling him that she didn't hold him accountable, she saw the relief in his eyes and the actual physical weight on his shoulders dissipate. They'd share a dram of whiskey, keep the conversation light and then she'd bid him good night. He was thankful for her honesty.

"You'd make a good Officer Doctor Wright."

"I'm a Gardener not a Starfleet Officer Captain."

"You sound like someone I know." Kirk smiled.

"Do I? Who?"

"Never mind."

McCoy had kept his distance, he'd been nothing but the stalwart professional when they had first returned to the ship. He didn't treat her directly, putting her in the care of another Doctor. He'd returned to calling her Doctor Wright in the short time she had been in the Med Bay, all remnants of there ever being a connection between them ostensibly vanished. Fallon understood, it had been a highly volatile situation, people's emotions and behaviour typically aren't their customary dispositions. She couldn't help but think what he must have done to get them out of there and she couldn't deny it scared her a little. After their chance meeting she knew any kind of friendship between them had been irreconcilably destroyed. She still found herself thinking about him though, usually when she had returned to her quarters and it was deadly quiet, bar the hum of the ship. It was ridiculous really, she knew nothing about the man. Yet, his face is what she would see before sleep finally found her. It was his face she would see when she awoke from the nightmares. If she couldn't see him in reality it was enough that she saw him in her mind.

Kirk had rallied around his friend, not allowing him to drown his sorrow with Romulan Ale. McCoy had eventually opened up to him, relaying some of the more gruesome details.

"Bones, you're my friend, personal bartender, confidant, counselor, and priest. Talk to me!" Kirk pulled the cork from the bottle of liquor he had gripped under his arm.

"Damn it Jim! What the hell happened, I mean, none of it should have ever happened."

"I know Bones, I know. You'll never fully grasp the effect it's had on my knowing what I did to you, to Spock." Kirk took a large swig of his drink, Bones looked at him for a moment. "I've been in touch with the Admiral, I've placed a formal grievance. We should never have been allowed to go into such a volatile situation like that. I also know I shouldn't have been so bull-headed."

"We signed up for this, we knew it was part of the job, but Fallon Jim, god damnit, she's a damn Gardner!" McCoy let slip some of his anger.

"I know! When Spock and I were there, tied up not being able to do anything, seeing her being dragged away by the neck..." Kirk couldn't finish, they just looked at each other.

"My God, what did I do?"

"What you always do. Turn death into a fighting chance to live."

"How is she doing?" Bones couldn't help but ask.

"You haven't spoken?"

"No." A look of guilt flashed on McCoy's face.

"What happened with you two?" Kirk poured another glass.

"I don't know Jim, I don't know." The Doctor ran his hands through his hair shaking his head. "All I know is that I haven't been able to bring myself to speak to her. Something happened on that planet, I knew I had to do everything to get you out of there, even that damn Vulcan. But I also knew I had to do everything to get her out of there. She didn't deserve it, none of us did."

~O~

As she lay on the small patch of lawn in the bay she closed her eyes, smelling the Sweet Peas on the trellis nearby. Chef had given her a long list of produce he urgently required, she knew what he was up to but glad of it. Feeling the blades of grass between her toes made her smile, splaying her fingers she picked at the lawn, letting it flutter away and land on her jacket. She'd heard the cargo bay door open and close a few moments ago but thought nothing of it.

"Fallon?" McCoy looked down at her, she opened her eyes and peered up into his. She didn't move.

"Hello Doctor McCoy."

"What happened to Leonard?" He asked honestly.

"You tell me." There was no sarcasm in her tone of voice, just a pleading for truth.

"I'm not sure." She moved over on the patch of grass and patted the area next to her, McCoy took the hint and sat crossed legged next to her, their shoulders touching ever so slightly.

"I've experienced a unique situation that has taught me a surprising lesson about the scope of the human race's ability to choose love over hate, understanding over anger and belief over fear." She looked at him, he shook his head.

"I did none of those things."

"You did all of those things." She countered.

"I'm a Doctor, I'm suppose to save lives, not take them."

"You saved ours."

"How can you be like this, after what happened?" He was astonished, as CMO of a Federation Starship he'd seen his fair share of horror and the impact it can have on a crew, both physically and mentally. He wondered perhaps if she was still suffering from delayed onset PTSD or MTBI.

"You're looking at me like I'm one of your patients." He didn't know what to say. "What's that old saying?"What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger"? Well, Leonard, this will only make me stronger." She placed a hand on his forearm, looking down at the physical connection between them McCoy exhaled loudly.

"I'm sorry." He put his hand over hers.

"You promised you'd get me out, you did." She countered matter of factly. She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, she could feel his stubble on her lips, biting her bottom lip the sensation lingered slightly. To him it felt like a butterfly landing on a delicate leaf.

"I don't know what this is?" She understood what he meant.

"Neither do I, but it's comforting." She smiled, standing up she outstretched her arms to him, taking the offering she helped him rise. "Take your shoes off."

"What?"

"Take them off McCoy." Looking at her a moment longer he placed a hand on her arm to steady himself as he took his boots off. Feeling the grass on his bare feet he smiled at her. "It's good huh?"

"Yeah, reminds me of home."

"You'll be okay Leonard."

"Thank you Fallon." He pulled her to him and then hesitated.

"You need to turn your Doctor head off for a moment Leonard." He looked at her incredulously, as if not fully understanding how she knew what he was thinking. Ever so slightly he brushed his lips over hers, pulling back faintly he looked into her eyes, she was smiling. "I'll see you later?" The question was loaded with much more than he cared to think about at that moment. She seemed to understand.

"Of course."

~O~

Two months later and Fallon and Leonard found themselves again sat on the small patch of lawn, Fallon had grown honeysuckle around their little oasis as they'd come to call it. Fallon, resting her head on Leonard's stomach as he lazily lay on the grass read her PADD.

"The Captain mentioned an away mission that's coming up, there is supposed to be some incredible flora on the east coast of the continent. He asked if I wanted to be a part of the away team."

"Are you kidding me? You cannot be serious? Of all the idiotic ideas I've heard come out of that kid's mouth this takes the biscuit!" Fallon arched her head to look at him.

"Leonard, I can't be kept wrapped up in cotton wool for the rest of my life. You know Spock implemented new policy regarding away missions after what happened. That's beside the point, my Mother use to say if you fall off your bike the best thing to do is get straight back on. Well this is me, getting back on my bike." Leonard opened his mouth to say something but seemed to change his mind and closed it again. "My counselling is going well, there are no indications to show that it would be a negative experience. You know this anyway." She turned and sat up to look down at him. "I'm not asking your permission, I'm just asking you not to blow that vein in your forehead." She poked him in the ribs.

"Darlin' I…"

"I know you do." She leaned down and kissed him softly. "Doctors make the worse patients." She muttered against his lips.

"We do not, Jim makes the worse patient."

"True, but you could give him a run for his money."

"You're taking your own personal security officer and…" She stopped him with another kiss.

"My man." She teased.

"Wait until you come down with a case of Andorian shingles, then let's see who'll be laughing! My god! Does everyone on this ship have a death wish?"

"I'll have you here to make it better." Her faced changed then as a serious thought crossed her mind, Leonard noticed the change.

"What is it?" He asked.

"There's no nice way to say this…"

"Oh hell…" He interrupted.

"Let me finish, there's no nice way to say this but I have to ask, for both our sakes. This..." She waved her hand between them. "Are you with me today because you like me or do you feel, I mean, do you think you need to be with me to comfort me because of what happened? A sense of obligation? Would this be happening if I hadn't been on that away team? I'm sorry I've asked but I would regret not asking, I think it's only fair not only to me, but to you too." He couldn't deny he'd thought about it, but he knew the answer immediately.

"You know, Jim caught sight of you first, in the mess hall. He was intrigued as to who you were, dragged me into trying to find out who the 'contractor' was. I knew I wanted to get to know you after we shared that turbo lift ride together. When we were on that planet and I had heard what had happened to you and the others my first thought was of you. I did what I did because of you, Fallon." He couldn't go on.

"I'm glad."

"You are?"

"Yes."

"When we came back I was so focused on making sure everyone was okay I forgot to check if I was. I wasn't, damn I wasn't. Spending time with you made me okay again. I'll never be able to thank you enough for that."

"Good." They lay there for a little longer before McCoy's comm beeped and he had to leave. As he was walking to the bay doors he noticed a small run of corn.

"What are you planning on doing with that?" He asked, enjoying their habit of easily making small talk.

"I was thinking I might get Chef to show me how to make corn bread."

"Darlin', you do that and I'll never let you go."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

 ** _Well, that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed it! For some of you original TOS fans there are a few quotes in this last chapter, Easter Eggs I guess! Please review and let me know what you thought, it was a pleasure writing this and a big thank you goes out to all of you that favourite/ followed and reviewed. It really is appreciated. X_**


End file.
